


Moving Towards Completion

by TMar



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-30
Updated: 1999-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Basically plotless, the story chronicles the various locations used by the Guys to make out.





	Moving Towards Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Moving Towards Completion

 

**Rated R for m/m situation and sex. Like you really  
expected anything else!**   


This story doesn't have much of a plot, I'm afraid, just lots and lots of  
sex. I was actually worried about whether I should post it or not, but what  
the heck - plotless porn can be fun too.  


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just playing with them. Don't  
worry, they had fun. I won't make any money off the story, and suing me  
would be futile due to (drum roll please) the lousy rand/dollar exchange  
rate.  


# MOVING TOWARDS COMPLETION

  


By T'Mar  


"Ray..." Fraser leaned closer and closer to his best friend, intent on  
capturing his mouth with his own. All he'd wanted to do since the moment  
they had walked into his apartment was touch Ray, and kiss Ray, and  
*have* Ray... But Ray was looking at him as though he had never seen him  
before.  


"Benny..." Ray tried to say something, anything, but nothing would  
come out. Oh, G-d, he wanted this, wanted Benny so badly that sometimes  
he thought he'd go insane from the wanting. And he'd known that, sooner  
or later, Benny would pick up on it. But he'd never thought that Benny  
could want him, too.  


Fraser leaned all the way in, and his mouth covered Ray's, open and  
hungry, inviting his friend in, needing him. At the touch, all of Ray's  
resistance faltered. He couldn't deny himself this, he couldn't deny  
Benny this, he couldn't... Oh G-d, he just felt sudden warmth and heat  
as his mouth opened involuntarily and Fraser's tongue slid into his  
mouth, exploring him, making him want him even more, if such a thing  
were possible. And then he reached out and explored the contours of  
Benny's mouth, tasting his tongue, feeling it, opening his mouth wider,  
wanting more and more of Benny...  


Fraser's arms went around him, and he felt himself crushed to that  
body, still covered in the RCMP uniform. He couldn't help himself; he  
began to undo the tunic, slipping his hands under it, only to encounter  
an undershirt... which he pulled up, finally finding bare skin, letting  
his hands trail over that skin, so smooth, so right, so *Benny*.  


Benny was doing the same; he had his hands right under the T-shirt  
Ray wore beneath his silk shirt, and he was learning Ray's body the same  
way. As if from a distance, Ray heard his own voice suggest that they  
take the rest of their clothes off. And from far off, he heard Fraser's  
whispered agreement.  


They were naked, then, and walking together towards Fraser's bed, and  
Fraser was lying down with Ray on top of him, and they were looking into  
each other's eyes with such need that it scared both of them. "I want  
you, Benny," Ray said, clearly this time.  


"I know. Ray, I need you. Please..." He wasn't sure what he was  
asking for, he just knew he needed Ray any way that he could get him.  
And Ray began to trail kisses over Benny's face and neck, down to his  
chest, sucking eagerly on each nipple until Benny cried out with  
desire... Further down, kissing and licking each bit of Fraser's torso,  
marking a path directly to where he had to go... And when he got there  
he took Benny's penis into his mouth, all coherent thought vanishing as  
his only desire - to make Fraser come - was fulfilled.  


Benny arched right off the bed when it happened, and Ray tasted the  
semen as it poured into his mouth, swallowing quickly, victorious.  


He moved back up the bed to look into those deep blue eyes, and was  
rewarded with a smile the likes of which he had never seen: happy,  
sated, yet still tinged with typical Fraser-innocence.  


And Ray was suddenly overcome with a terrible shame. He had done  
this, corrupted Benny. Benny, who was so naive, so unspoilt. Ray ignored  
his unsatisfied arousal as he sat up quickly, facing away from Fraser.  
"How could I have done this?" It was a question he was asking himself,  
but he'd said it aloud, and Benny heard him, and sat up behind him,  
hugging him from behind.  


"What you did, I wanted, Ray. I wanted it very badly." He kissed  
Ray's neck.  


"Benny... you... No. You weren't meant for this. You're too perfect."  


"I made the first move," Fraser reminded him. "I was worried that I'd  
be corrupting you, you just surprised me by rushing things along so  
quickly." He kissed Ray between his shoulder blades, sending a thrill  
down Ray's spine. "And I'm not perfect, Ray, anything but that."  


Ray risked turning around to look back into those eyes... into eyes a  


blue so magical that they seemed to change shade at times.  
"You are to me."  


Fraser moved to sit next to Ray on the bed, and then he leaned down  
towards Ray's lap.  


"Benny... no." But even as he said it, Ray could feel the need in  
himself, the desperation. He wanted it. He wanted it, and he knew Benny  


would give it to him.  


And he did. Working by touch, Fraser caressed the parts of Ray that  
his hands could reach, while he breathed first on Ray's organ, then  
licked it, just once, and finally engulfed him, causing Ray to lose  
control of his upper body and fall backwards onto the bed. All he could  
feel was Benny's mouth on him, doing things to him that he wouldn't have  
thought Benny even knew about. Suction, moisture, heat, it was all there,  
pulling him in... and it was impossible to resist. Ray cried out with the  
force of his orgasm, and just lay there, panting, wondering what the hell  
he and Benny had done.  


"Come, lie in bed with me," Fraser whispered, pulling down the covers.  
Ray lifted his head, moved around and crawled into the bed with Benny,  
feeling Benny's arms as they enfolded him. It felt so good, so right... He  
put his arms around Benny in return and for a long time he just lay there,  
listening to him breathe. Eventually, though, he had to ask.  


"Benny... why?"  


"Because I love you, Ray. That should be obvious." Fraser got that  
lecturing tone in his voice. "You should know I'd never make love with you  
if I didn't love you."  


And Ray actually *did* know that. Benny was just that kind of person \- he  
had high standards, and casual sex wouldn't be on his agenda. "But you're so  
good, Benny, and straight, I know you are. And now, we..."  


"Ray." It was just a quiet interruption that worked nonetheless. "This  
might be a cliche, but love has no gender. I believe that, and I'm not sorry  
that I love you. You shouldn't be, either."  


"I'm not sorry that I love you, Benny, I'm not. But I feel like I took  
away your innocence."  


He was looking into Benny's eyes, and Benny smiled. "I'm not that  
innocent, Ray."  


"No? How many men have you slept with?"  


"Well, none, besides you, I mean. But -- "  


"There you go."  


"It isn't that simple. I'd be willing to bet you've never slept with a  
man, either." Fraser leaned on one elbow and looked down at Ray.  


"Okay, Benny, you got me there. But..." What could he ask? Benny always  
seemed so... naive... when it came to sex and the ways of the world. "Okay,  
lemme ask you this. How many *women* have you slept with?" Ray fully  
expected Benny to tell him it was none of his business.  


"Three, Ray." Fraser didn't care what Ray knew about him; he wanted Ray  
to know *all* about him.  


Ray didn't want to ask, but he couldn't help himself. "Really? Who? I  
mean, besides Victoria."  


"When I was young... my last year of high school... I had a study  
partner, Jenny, an Inuit girl... She... we..." He couldn't say more, it  
wasn't his intention to talk about what they had done, or felt. He just  
remembered her whispering, "Benton... don't you want me?" And then his own  
voice saying, "Yes, but..." that was silenced when she kissed him.  


"So that's where you got all that Inuit stuff. I wondered."  


"Well, not really, Ray. I spent a lot of time in the far north, you  
know." He smiled. "She was beautiful, Ray."  


"What happened?"  


"I joined the RCMP, and she married someone else."  


"Oh, the usual."  
"Yes."  


Ray moved up in the bed slightly, so his eyes were level with Benny's.  
"Okay, who else?"  


Fraser suddenly went very quiet. "Er... Ray. I think that's enough. I  
don't want to..." He had no idea what to say, but Ray suddenly got it.  


"Oh my G-d. My sister. It was my sister."  


Fraser closed his eyes and nodded, terrified of what Ray would do now. He  
fully expected him to get out of bed and rush for the door. But Ray didn't,  
he just tightened his grip on him. "Benny... are you telling me that you  
went *years* without sex?"  


"There's no need to be so crude about it," Fraser admonished him.  


"But that's what you're telling me."  


"Women are not playthings, Ray." The lecturing tone was back.  


"I know, Benny, it's just hard to imagine..." Then he suddenly seemed to  
realise... "You did sleep with my sister."  


"Well, I couldn't help it, Ray. She was very... insistent."  


Ray opened his mouth to say that he knew how insistent Francesca could  
be, but then Fraser smiled again, his ironic smile.  


"I think that's a family trait. You're both... insistent." Fraser looked  
into Ray's eyes, then leaned forward and kissed him - just a quick kiss  


before he moved away so that he could enjoy the look in Ray's eyes.  


"Y'know, Benny, I told her that guys like you aren't interested in girls  
like her. Looks like I was right, but not the way I thought."  


"It was always you I wanted," Fraser said - quietly, seriously. The quiet  
mood they'd been in suddenly vanished, and Ray looked into those eyes and  
saw desire there. He realised that this was a side of Benny only three other  
people had ever seen, and he felt privileged. "I want you, Ray," Fraser  
said, not bothering with any more talking. And before Ray could respond  
Fraser had thrown the covers off and was kissing and licking his own path  
downwards.  


Ray abandoned himself to the sensations, not sure if he was more  
overwhelmed by what Fraser's mouth was doing to him, or by the idea of who  
it was who was doing this to him.  


Fraser looked up just before he reached Ray's groin. "Ray..."  
And the detective struggled to respond. "Wh... what?"  


"Look at me."  


"Benny..."  


"I said look, Ray."  


Ray lifted his head and folded the pillow over so that he could look down  
and see what Benny was doing without straining his neck. And what he saw was  
so exciting that he closed his eyes briefly, unable to bear it.  


Fraser was lying with his arms on the side of the bed, his mouth poised  
right over Ray's erection. He moved closer, and closer, and then the warm  
wetness enveloped Ray once again, and he came almost immediately, the sight,  
thought, and sensation too much to possibly stand.  


This time Benny moved back up his body quickly, and kissed him, and Ray  
could taste himself in his... his lover's... mouth. He just stared, totally  
shell-shocked. "My G-d, Benny."  


Fraser cradled Ray against his chest. "What, Ray?"  


"I love you."  


"I know. And I wanted you to watch *me* love *you*."  


"It was exciting, Benny." Which was an understatement. "Now, you lie  
down," he said. "And you get to watch this time."  


Fraser took up the position that Ray had been in, and Ray once again set  
himself the task of kissing all of Benny. He kissed and touched every bit of  
Benny, and just when Benny thought he'd finally get what he so wanted, Ray  
would move back up and start again. "Ray...!" It was a plea of some kind.  


"Ask me," Ray told Fraser. "Ask me."  


"Please, Ray... I need... you."  


"What do you want me to do, Benny?"  


"Love me."  


"How?"  


Fraser blushed; something of a feat since he was naked and aroused and  
had done some very intimate things with and to Ray. "With... with... Ray,  
please!"  


"Uh uh, you only get what you ask for." He kissed Fraser's stomach.  
"So... I must love you with..."  


"Your mouth, Ray." He finally managed to get it out.  


"Well, if you insist." Ray grinned and kissed further down over his  
abdomen, finally reaching Fraser's erection. He began by kissing up and  
down, then, when he sensed that Fraser was getting beyond desperate, he  
opened his mouth and let Benny's shaft slide in.  


That was all it took. Fraser had been wound as tightly as a spring, and  
the wonderful sensation sent him right over the edge. He came, crying out  
incoherently.  


Ray didn't move until he felt Benny calm down, and then he curled up next  
to him, and pulled the covers up.  


Fraser looked sideways at him and attempted a slight smile. "That was  
cruel."  


"Yeah, I know. But good, you gotta admit."  


"Oh, yeah, very good. Ray... where did you learn that?!"  


"Would you believe my wife?"  


Fraser was nonplussed. "Your *wife*?"  


Ray shrugged. "She liked foreplay."  


"Oh." A slight pause. "Are you going to tell me?"  


"Huh?"  


"How many women, Ray."  


"Oh yeah, that." Ray tried to remember. It wasn't as many as he would  
have liked, but... "Um... let's see... about nine. I think."  


"You think?"  


"I was in high school in the '70s, Benny. The only thing we had to worry  
about back then was getting some girl pregnant."  


"Ah."  


Ray looked out of the window. "Hey, it's dark already."  


"We've been here for quite a while," Fraser reminded him.  


"Well, let's order pizza." And he quickly continued before Fraser could  
speak. "From this side of town, don't worry."  


"And then..." prompted Fraser.  


"Then we make love some more and fall asleep in each other's arms, how's  
that?"  


"That's a very good idea."  


"Yeah, thought you'd like it."  


Once they had started an intimate relationship, it was hard for them to  
remember how they had ever kept their hands off one another. They could  
hardly go an hour without touching, if they were together. Fraser had hung  


around the precinct a lot anyway, so his continual presence didn't bother  
anyone. They would touch briefly when they were alone in the observation  
room, or the canteen... in fact, anywhere there was no one else around.  


Fraser walked into the precinct one day when Ray was doing paperwork.  
Most of the other officers had gone home. Ray had a double shift because  
Welsh had decided that his paperwork wasn't up to date. "I'll be here till  
ten, Benny. Why don't you go home?"  


Benny had that gleam in his eye, the one Ray had come to know very well  
in the couple of months since their relationship had changed. "I don't think  
I can do that, Ray."  


"Benny, there are still a few people around. Welsh is still here. And I  
do have to finish this stuff."  


Before they had begun, Fraser would *never* have been as reckless as he  
found himself becoming every time he looked at Ray. Love made him that way;  
he just wanted to throw caution to the winds the whole time, to enjoy the  
freedom that love seemed to bring him. "Ray, you need a break." He said it  
loudly enough that anyone within earshot wouldn't be surprised when they  
headed for the canteen.  


"Benny..."  


"Come and get something to drink. You look tired."  


Ray knew very well that Fraser didn't intend for him to get coffee, but  
seeing Benny made him want to fling caution to the winds as well. "All  
right. Five minutes."  


Once they were in the corridor, however, Fraser stopped, checked that  
there was no one around to see, and pulled Ray into the closet.  


"Benny, have you got a death wish? If Welsh catches us..."  


"No one will catch us, Ray. I've observed the people who use this closet,  
and it would appear that only the maintenance people and Elaine ever need  
the supplies in here. We're perfectly safe." And with that he pulled Ray to  
him and kissed him quite thoroughly, arousing Ray immediately.  


Ray reached around behind Benny and pulled him to him, their groins  
fitting tightly together, each able to feel the hardness of the other...  
which only made them want this *more*.  


Fraser slid his hand down inside Ray's pants, and into his underwear,  
grasping him tightly. "G-d, Benny, you're gonna kill me."  


"I doubt that." He took Ray's hand and guided it into his own pants,  
feeling Ray's fingers curl around him.  


Ray waited until Fraser's hand began to move, and then he matched the  
movements quite smoothly. They had done this enough times to know how the  
other would react... and how fast to go. Ray wanted it pretty fast this  
time, because he had work to do. "G-d, Benny, more," he panted, increasing  
the tempo of his own movements on Benny's erection.  


And Benny did as he asked, his breath faltering as he moved his own hand  
faster and concentrated on the sensations Ray was causing at the same time.  
And then he gasped out, "Ray, Ray, Ray," as he came into his friend's hand,  
feeling Ray's orgasm and loud whisper of, "G-d! Benny!" only seconds later.  


They slumped against the closet wall and slid down, eventually managing  
to reclaim their hands from the other's underwear. Ray turned to Fraser in  
the darkness. "I needed that. G-d, but I needed that!"  


Fraser reached over and kissed him. "I know, Ray. We both did. And now I  
think you'll be able to get that paperwork done much faster."  


"At warp speed, Benny." He smiled in the darkness.  


Welsh looked out of his office to see the cop and the Mountie disappearing  
around the corner. Had Fraser said something about Ray needing a break? The  
lieutenant wasn't sure, but a break did sound like a good idea right now. He  
walked along to the canteen, but the friends were nowhere in sight.  
Shrugging slightly, Welsh got himself some coffee and headed back to his  
office. But as he passed the closet, he heard... Well, it sounded like  
talking. He stopped, and then grinned slightly. Oh, yeah. For some reason  
those two had a thing for closets. They couldn't have a private talk  
anywhere except the closet, for some reason. If he didn't know better, he'd  
think...  


Just then he heard what sounded like the Mountie's voice. But it  
sounded... strained. And what it said was, "Ray, Ray, Ray." And then he  
heard Ray's voice. "G-d! Benny!" and a lot of heavy breathing.  


Welsh started. He was standing with his ear to the closet door,  
eavesdropping. He really shouldn't be doing this... but it sounded like  
those two were doing more than just *talking* in there. Then Vecchio's voice  
again, saying how much he'd needed 'that', and the Mountie agreeing that  
they had both needed it.  


Welsh stepped back from the door in shock. They were. They really were  


having *sex* in the closet. Welsh walked back to his office a lot faster  
than his normal speed, and sat down heavily at his desk. A whine startled  
him, and he saw the wolf sitting looking up at him with soulful, 'feed me'  
eyes.  


He took pity on Dief and gave him a coldcut off of his own sandwich. "You  
know about them, don't you, boy?" he asked the wolf.  


Dief just whined back, hoping for more.  


After taking a minute or two to compose themselves (not to mention having to  
hide the evidence of what they'd been doing - Fraser's jacket was long  
enough to hide anything, but Ray's wasn't, so they agreed he'd just walk in  
front until they got to Ray's desk), the pair returned to the desk area.  


They didn't see Welsh looking at them from his office, and shaking his  
head.  


Welsh just looked at the pair, wondering why he wasn't angry, or even  
disgusted. But somehow, those two seemed to belong together. They needed  
each other, he could tell. And Vecchio had become one heck of a better cop  
since he began hanging out with the Mountie. Welsh was not going to look a  
gift horse in the mouth, definitely not. He smiled when he saw Ray put his  
overcoat on. It was perfectly warm in the building, no need for overcoats...  


Fraser looked around for Dief. "Ray, I think I'll wait for you in the car. I  
don't want to distract you anymore," he said in a low voice.  


Ray handed him the Riv's keys. "Yeah, okay."  


Fraser took them, then noticed the wolf sitting in the doorway of  
Lieutenant Welsh's office. "Well? Are you coming?"  


Dief just sat there, so Fraser walked forward. Then he saw Welsh sitting  
at his desk with a rather... silly grin on his face. "Excuse me, Lieutenant.  
I hope Dief hasn't been bothering you." Was it his imagination, or was Ray's  
supervisor trying not to laugh?  


"No, not at all, Constable. He's good company."  


"Oh. Well, goodnight, Lieutenant."  


"Goodnight, Constable."  


Ray managed to finish the paperwork before nine thirty, so they were on  
their way to Fraser's apartment much earlier than anticipated. But they  
weren't even halfway there when Fraser said, in a rather subdued voice,  
"Ray, I..."  


"What, Benny?" Ray knew that when Fraser used that tone of voice, he was  
going to ask something that he thought would shock his best friend. Ray had  
been surprised at Fraser's new-found adventurism, but he liked it.  


"I... Could we..." He trailed off, blushing.  


"WHAT, Benny?"  


"Ray, I'd really like it if we could stop somewhere safe. I... I want to  
make love to you here."  


"In the RIV?" Ray was a little shocked; not that he'd never had sex in a  
car before, but... they weren't in high school. Despite his surprise, Ray  
found that the thought was really quite arousing. His breathing quickened.  


"Yes, Ray," Benny was saying, still blushing. "I..."  


Ray interrupted him. "It's okay, Benny, I get it. I'd *love* to make love  
to you in the Riv."  


They drove a little way out of town to a slightly wooded area and parked  
between two large trees. Ray grinned as he remembered coming here with Angie  
many, many years ago. It had been a secret place he'd discovered one day  
while still in the Academy: far off the road, nicely secluded, and best of  
all, hard to see unless you were right on top of the site.  


Ray turned and looked at Benny, who looked back at him ever so  
innocently. The only thing that betrayed his desire was his breathing, once  
again. "Front seat or back seat?" Ray asked, grinning.  


"Back seat," Fraser said, getting out and opening the back door. Dief  
took the opportunity to jump out and look thoughtfully at his owner. The  
wolf hoped they weren't having tracking lessons again. "No, no tracking  
lessons," Fraser said to him. "Just don't go too far." Dief gave him his  
'okay' whine and padded off amongst the trees.  


Fraser got in the back seat, and Ray joined him. The second they had the  
doors closed, they were in each other's arms, clutching each other for dear  
life. "Ray, I've never wanted anyone so much in my life... This is  
strange..."  


Ray paused in his kissing of the Mountie's neck to mumble, "What's  
strange, Benny?"  


"All I can think about now is you. All I ever want is to touch you. Is it  
always going to be like this?"  


Ray realised that Fraser hadn't had too many long-term relationships, not  
the kind that featured such a lot of sex, at any rate. It was probably a bit  
scary, for him to be this out of control. Again Ray felt a twinge of guilt  
for 'corrupting' his saintly friend. He sat back from Benny. "I did this to  
you, it's my fault..."  


"I wanted it, Ray. I wanted it so badly. You know that." And without  


waiting for Ray to reply to his actual question, he fastened his mouth to  
Ray's and kissed him deeply, wanting to possess each and every inch of his  
mouth, enjoying the way Ray writhed against him with desire.  


Carefully, Fraser leaned backwards so that he was lying down lengthwise  
on the seat with Ray on top of him, their legs tangled together against the  
door. And Ray was moving against him as their mouths melded, and Fraser knew  
that neither of them was going to last very long.  


Managing to keep up the kiss, Fraser unbuckled Ray's belt and undid his  
pants, trying to pull them down in the confines of the car. But it was  
awkward, and then Ray pulled them down himself, working now on Fraser's  
pants, which he yanked down as well, having better leverage than Benny.  


And their naked flesh touched, and their mouths parted for a second in  
pure shock and pleasure. "Oh G-d! Ray!" Fraser yelled, glad that Ray had  
picked a secluded place for this.  


"Benny," whispered Ray with complete happiness as he captured the  
Mountie's mouth again. Then he broke the kiss to look down into those  
beautiful eyes, glazed now with utter passion and desire. Benny was so  
lovely when he had desire in his eyes. And Ray felt privileged that he was  
one of the very few who had ever seen Fraser like this.  


"Please, Ray," Benny begged, his voice ragged. "Please..."  


Ray heard the love and need in that voice, and pressed harder into Benny,  
their erections pushing into each other: so hot, so desperate. Ray had hoped  
to get a few more clothes off, to taste all of Benny's skin, to have Benny  
taste and touch him... but he knew that wouldn't be happening this time. And  
so he moved against Benny, thrusting slowly at first, feeling the wonderful  
sensation of their most intimate parts touching this way, keeping his eyes  
locked with Benny's.  


Fraser couldn't really move, what with Ray on top of him, but he didn't  
need to as he looked into those hazel eyes and felt himself approaching that  
wonderful threshold, aroused by all this as well as the thought that it was  
Ray causing it.  


And then Ray moved faster, and despite his precarious position, Fraser  
managed to move a little against Ray by bracing his feet against the door,  
and then he felt Ray come against him, and he called Ray's name once again,  
and spilled his own seed between their bodies as the sensations overtook  
him.  


They lay there for a long time after that, just revelling in the feel of  
one another. Ray's head rested on Fraser's shoulder, and Fraser reached up  
to touch Ray's hair, enjoying how it felt against his palm. Finally he  
spoke. "I love you, Ray."  


Ray lifted his head. "Yeah, Benny, I know. And I love you." It seemed as  
if he wanted to say more, but he didn't. And actually, Ray was thinking that  
perhaps this was the time to be like Benny and not to speak, to just lie  
there and *feel*. It was so *good*, this wonderful sensation of just  
feeling.  


After a lot more time had passed, they heard a whine at the door. That  
seemed to be the signal to disengage, and they sat up after struggling a  
little. Fraser adjusted his pants and tunic, while Ray did the same. Then  
they both got out - Dief jumped right back in, sniffing a bit too obviously  
and giving them what passed for a knowing look - and got back into the  
front.  


Ray looked at the time. It was nearly midnight. "Home, Benny?"  


"Home, Ray."  


In Fraser's apartment, Benny suddenly turned to him. "Ray, stay with me  
tonight. Please."  


Ray went home each night, not wanting to alarm his family. Not that he  
thought they would disapprove, but he hadn't been sure what to tell them, so  
he hadn't told them anything. But as he looked into the blue depths of  
Benny's eyes he knew he couldn't refuse. Whatever Benny wanted, Ray would  
give him. "Okay, Benny, but I have to call home. Ma will be worried if I  
don't." At Fraser's nod he pulled out his cell phone and dialled his home  
number. "Ma? Yeah, I know it's late. Had a lot to do. Look, I'm really  
tired. I'm gonna sack out at Benny's tonight, okay? Don't worry." Then Ray  
was silent for a long time as his mother presumably lectured him. "Yeah, Ma.  
We'll talk more about it tomorrow. I love you too, Ma. Bye." He closed the  
phone and sat heavily on Fraser's bed.  


"Ray?"  


"My mother says I shouldn't lie to her. If I want to stay here and, I  
swear this is what she said, 'be with Benton intimately', it's okay, but I  
must just tell her so that she doesn't worry about me."  


Fraser smiled at that. Ray's family were loud and rowdy, but at times  
they seemed heaven-sent. "I like your mother, Ray," he said.  


Ray grinned back. "Yeah, she's a great lady."  


They really were both tired from the long day they had put in, and so  
they went down the hall to take a shower, and then straight to bed.  


Fraser lay in Ray's arms breathing in the clean, soapy scent from the  
shower, and underneath that, Ray's own unique scent. This was how it was  
meant to be, he mused. Their gender meant nothing, not when stacked up  
against love. Fraser drifted to sleep on that thought. Nothing meant  
anything when stacked up against love.  


Ray heard the change in Benny's breathing and knew he was asleep. He  
smiled to himself. How many times had he seen Benny sleep? Too many to  
count, that was for sure. And he now knew that his heart had caught in his  
throat *every single time*. Benny was so, so beautiful, more beautiful than  
any man had a right to be. And Benny loved him. Ray wasn't sure why, but he  
knew it was true. He also knew that Benny would *always* love him, and he'd  
always love Benny, no matter what happened.  


Fraser woke in the early hours of the morning, feeling slightly  
discontented. And as soon as he woke enough, he knew why \- Ray was no longer  
in the bed with him. "Ray?"  


"I'm here, Benny." Ray was standing at the window, looking out.  


"What's wrong?"  


Ray turned, and his smile told it all, even as his voice said it:  
"Nothing's wrong, Benny. I just love you. I've just been standing here  
thinking about that."  


Fraser got out of bed and came up behind Ray, folding his arms about him  
and putting his chin on Ray's shoulder. "And?"  


"People have to know. I want the world to know that we love each other."  


And, quite unexpectedly, Fraser agreed. Ray had thought he would pull  
away, or list the reasons why telling people was a bad idea, but he didn't.  
"I'll be proud to tell people," Benny said. "I want to tell them you're  
mine, and I'm yours. We belong to each other." There was a long pause while  
they stood together, satisfied that this was the right thing to do. Then  
Fraser said, "Your job, Ray..."  


Ray shrugged in Benny's arms. "People are still homophobic mostly, but we  
can handle it. Welsh won't be swayed by other people, and I really don't  
think he cares one bit about my sex life."  


Fraser's arms tightened about him, and Ray turned in them so that he  
could kiss Benny with all his might. As they shared heat and desire in the  
kiss, Ray could feel Benny's need of him already, and when the kiss ended he  
looked into Benny's eyes and saw that Benny could feel his, too, and wanted  
it.  


There was just one thing they had not done... Not because they were  
frightened, but because they had figured that each act would come in its own  
time. And now Ray knew exactly what that meant, as he looked into those  
blue, blue eyes and said, bluntly, "Benny, I want to fuck you."  


Fraser's pupils dilated at that statement, as his mind's eye took over,  
imagining what it would look like, and feel like. "I know, Ray," Fraser  
said. "I've been waiting."  


"For me? You could have said something..."  


"No, for us both. For the right moment, for you to want me, and for me to  
want you."  


"And do you want me, Benny?"  


"Oh, yeah," Fraser said, grinding his own hips into Ray's.  


"You want me to fuck you..." Ray mused, "or do you want to fuck me?" The  
word was so stark, but it left nothing to the imagination. There was no room  
to doubt what they were talking about.  


"Both, of course," Fraser said, and Ray couldn't help grinning at that.  
Fraser had used his lecturing tone, the tone he always said, "That's just  
silly, Ray," in. Then Fraser continued, "But right now, you have to...  
fuck... me."  


"You don't swear a lot, do you, Benny?" Ray said, smiling at his friend's  
hesitation.  


"You know I don't, Ray."  


"You want I should use a different word?"  


"No, Ray. Just do it. I need it... you."  


Ray smiled at that, and reached out, pulling Benny's boxer shorts off.  
They had gone to sleep naked, but of course a sense of propriety \- and the  
fact that Benny's windows didn't have curtains - had prevailed. Ray shivered  
with anticipation as Fraser yanked his briefs down, and off.  


One last kiss, then Fraser moved away, handing Ray the tube they had  
bought a week ago. Fraser lay face-down on the bed, but Ray pulled him up  
again. "No, Benny. I want to see you. I have to look in your eyes."  


Once again the pupils in those blue eyes dilated, and Fraser lay down,  
looking up at Ray this time, spreading his legs and bringing his knees up,  
waiting, a desperate, hungry look in his eyes.  


Ray sat at the edge of the bed, touching the lubricant to his fingers,  


and then into Benny, never taking his eyes from Benny's. His desire was only  
magnified by the expressions that flitted across Benny's face as Ray's  
fingers smoothed the lubricant inside him. Then Ray knelt on the bed,  
smearing it on himself quickly and then pulling Benny up to fit against him,  
holding the backs of Benny's knees, pushing his legs back so that Benny was  
completely open to him.  


He looked into Benny's eyes for any sign that he didn't want this, but  
all he saw there was raw need and desire. Ray didn't need to say anything  
more; he just used one hand to position himself, and then he moved, and he  
was inside Benny, stopping all movement for a minute while he and Benny got  
used to these new sensations. He let go of Benny's legs, and they wrapped  
around his lower chest and back, keeping Benny fitted tightly against him.  
And that was all the stimulus that Ray needed; he leaned over Benny, then,  
bracing his hands on the bed on either side, and began to move: slowly at  
first, but then more quickly.  


And then Benny spoke. "Ray... kiss me."  


Ray leaned down further, as Fraser moved up a little, and their lips met,  
parting to allow their tongues the imitation of the act their bodies were  
performing. But it was awkward in this position, and the kiss ended too  
soon, Ray moving away again to reduce the stress on Fraser's spine. He  
wanted Benny to enjoy this, too, but he also wanted... He wanted another  
fantasy of his. "Benny... touch yourself."  


It was a whisper, but Benny heard him and wrapped one hand around his own  
penis, caressing himself slowly at first, but then more and more quickly as  
Ray once again sped up his movements... faster, and faster, finally spilling  
himself into his friend in quick, short spurts.  


Ray would have moved away and collapsed, then, but Fraser held him  
immobile, grasping one of Ray's hands and touching it to his flesh as  
well... Tired but grinning, Ray helped Fraser to orgasm, smiling when the  
warm liquid spilled over their entwined hands.  


Fraser suddenly let his knees unlock, and Ray was free. He moved away,  
crawling up to lie beside Benny. "G-d, Benny, that was..."  


"Indescribable?" Fraser grinned.  


"Yeah. Damn good." He leaned in and gave Fraser the kiss he'd wanted to  
earlier: a kiss of trust, and love, and belonging. Then, "How did it feel,  
Benny?"  


"Good, Ray. It felt good." Benny grinned at him shyly, and closed his  
eyes.  


Ray lay there again, watching Benny sleep, until he too drifted off.  


Lieutenant Welsh had Elaine tell Ray to come to his office first thing the  
next morning. As luck would have it, Fraser had tagged along yet again.  
Welsh saw the Mountie standing outside, and sighed. He might as well talk to  
them at the same time. "Vecchio, get Big Red."  


Ray looked a little confused, but motioned Fraser into the office as  
well. Ray wondered what they'd done to get this treatment. He glanced at  
Benny, but Benny was staring straight ahead, giving nothing away.  


"What's this all about, Sir?" Ray asked.  


"What this is all about, Detective, is your behaviour last night."  


Ray felt panic rise. His boss couldn't know... could he? "Sir?" He wanted  
to look at Benny, but decided it was better not to.  


"Vecchio, do you two realise that a police station is a public place?"  
Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Now, I don't care if you two  
want to screw each other's brains out all day, every day. That's your  
choice, and you make a nice couple. That's not what this is about."  


This time the pair did look at each other in complete surprise. A *nice  
couple*?? "Uh, it isn't?" Ray had no idea what he was supposed to say in  
this situation.  


"No. Maybe the closet seems like a safe place. Granted, everyone knows  
not to disturb you anymore once you go in there. But the janitor might open  
the door for some other reason, and then you'd both be up the creek as they  
say."  


"Sir, how...?" began Ray, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  


"I passed the closet last night on my way to get coffee. You really were  
not very quiet."  


Oh G-d. Ray looked at the floor in embarrassment. But then Fraser spoke.  


"Lieutenant, as far as I can understand, you don't disapprove, you'd just  
prefer it if we maintained a professional relationship while inside the  
station."  


"Exactly."  


Ray looked at his superior again. "You don't disapprove?"  


"What you do with your... self... is none of my business, unless it  
affects your job or my other detectives. Do I make myself clear?"  


"Yes, Sir."  


"Fine." Welsh waved them out.  


They sat at Ray's desk just looking at each other. "Well, I suppose I should  


be happy that I was right - Welsh doesn't care about my sex life."  


Fraser looked into those hazel eyes. "But he does care about you, Ray. I  
think he values you as a member of his team. He wouldn't like for you to  
compromise that."  


"And I won't, Benny." He lowered his voice even more. "No more dragging  
me into closets, okay."  


Fraser nodded, a hint of a smile touching his eyes. "Understood." But  
despite that slight smile, there was a tinge of disappointment in his voice.  


Ray picked it up, of course. "What, Benny?"  


"We'll talk later, Ray." Fraser got up - he had to get to work anyway.  


"Okay, Benny," Ray said agreeably. "I'll pick you up at five."  


But Benny wasn't outside the Consulate at five, and Ray got worried. He  
wasn't too worried, however, because sometimes Benny was a little late. So  
he got out and went up to Fraser's office.  


"Benny?" He put his head round the door. Sure enough, Fraser was there,  
looking somewhat... apprehensive. "Benny, are you okay?"  


"I'm fine, Ray." Fraser got up, went to the door and locked it.  


Ray's eyebrows shot up. Benny didn't want to... "Benny..." he began, but  
for once Fraser interrupted him.  


"Ray... when we made love in the car... and the closet... I..." He  
faltered, wondering how he could possibly say this to his best friend, his  
lover.  


But Ray understood just fine. "You found it exciting, those other  
locations."  


Fraser looked down, and flushed, but he nodded. "Yes."  


"And now you want us to make love at the Consulate."  


Another embarrassed nod. "Yes."  


"Right here, in your office, as a matter of fact."  


This time there was no whispered agreement, just the nod.  


"Where, on the desk?"  


Benny nodded, and lifted his eyes to meet Ray's. "I don't understand it,  
Ray, this isn't like me. I feel... free... when I'm with you."  


Ray walked over and crushed Benny against him. "Well, good." He moved his  
hips against Benny's, letting him feel his agreement. "But it has to be  
special, in here."  


"Agreed."  


"So, I want to know what it's like, Benny. I want you to fuck me." Ray  
deliberately used that word, because he liked the way Benny's eyes dilated  
when he did.  


Benny's eyes dilated now, but he didn't seem to be in agreement. "I...  
I'm not sure if..."  


"We don't need the bed, Benny. You must know that."  


"I know that, Ray, I just... Are you sure?"  


"Sure I'm sure, Benny." There was a slight hesitation. "Did you bring..."  
Fraser reached into his bottom drawer and retrieved the lubricant. "Geez,  
Benny, what if the Dragon Lady looks in there!"  


Fraser smiled in what for him was a decidedly evil way. "It's the first  
aid drawer, Ray. Sometimes we get tourists in who've been mugged, Turnbull  
cuts himself sometimes..."  


"And that'll fool her?"  


"It's a medical item, Ray."  


"If you say so." Ray thought about it, but realised that Fraser's  
innocent look *would* probably fool Thatcher. Goodness knew, it had fooled  
him for a long time. Then he looked at Fraser's desk. "Benny... how?"  


"It's up to you, Ray," Benny said as he slipped Ray's jacket off his  
shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt.  


"Yeah." Ray studied the desk. He didn't relish the idea of lying on it,  
definitely not. Which left...  


Ray let the shirt slip from his shoulders and unbuckled his own belt,  
unzipping his pants and letting them fall. As he took off his underwear he  
watched in appreciation as Fraser divested himself of all his Mountie  
regalia, until Benny stood gloriously naked in front of him.  


Ray walked forward into Benny's arms and kissed him quite thoroughly,  
feeling both their needs intensify. Then he broke from the embrace and  
leaned over the table, facing away from Benny.  


"Is this how you want it, Ray?" Fraser asked.  


"Yeah, Benny."  


At that, Fraser squeezed the required amount of gel onto his fingers, and  
applied it to himself and Ray, part of his mind filing away with detachment  
exactly what Ray's intimate contours felt like. Then he carefully moved in  
behind Ray, positioning himself and pushing in very carefully.  


"Oh, Benny!" Ray whispered loudly.  


"Are you all right, Ray?" Fraser leaned over him, concerned.  


"I'm fine, Benny. It's just... good."  


Fraser smiled at that, and began to move, slowly and uncertainly at  
first, but then with more speed as his confidence grew. Ray leaned his head  
on his arm flat on the desk, closed his eyes and just experienced, as  
Fraser's thrusts grew faster, and then faster still.  


Then there was an odd sort of strangled sound that Benny made, and he  


held onto Ray's hips with a death grip. Ray smiled as he felt Fraser's warm  
body settle onto his back, knowing that Benny had come.  


After what seemed like an eternity, but was only really a few minutes,  
Fraser moved away, slipping out of Ray's body. Ray struggled to get his  
muscles to remember to work, and pushed himself up off the desk, turning  
into Benny's arms. "That was good, Benny."  


"Really?" Blue eyes searched his face, but saw only truth there. Then he  
looked down, and saw that Ray had not been satisfied. "Ray, you..."  


Ray started to say that it didn't matter, but Fraser knelt in front of  
him too quickly, and engulfed him in what seemed like one complete movement.  


Ray wanted to call out with the pleasure of it, but all that came out was  
a long, deep sigh as he looked down and saw what Benny was doing. And then  
all he could do was lean back against the desk and *feel*, as Benny put  
all his recent experience into practice. Ray closed his eyes and threw his  
head back, just feeling, letting the sensations wash over him.  


Eventually, it all became too much. "Benny..." he managed to get out,  
just as it all came to a head and he climaxed, gloriously, in Benny's mouth,  
feeling both pleasure and love all at once.  


When he was coherent again, Ray looked down. Benny was still kneeling  
there, looking up at him with that deceptively innocent look on his face.  
"What?" Ray asked without preamble.  


Fraser shook his head. "I'm free, Ray."  


"You said that before, Benny. Free of what? Inhibitions?"  


Benny nodded. "And free of myself, the part of me that insists on being  
correct all the time. A year ago, I would *never* have contemplated...  
this... in my office."  


"You would never have contemplated fucking someone in your office, you  
mean," Ray said, grinning. He wanted to hear Benny's response to *that*.  


But Benny agreed with him. "Exactly."  


"Yeah, well, the Dragon Lady would faint I guess."  


"I told her," said Fraser.  


"WHAT?!"  


"I told her, Ray."  


Ray was really surprised. "And?"  


"She told me that since you and I didn't work in the same police force,  
it might have a chance of working out." Fraser got up now, and wrapped his  
arms around Ray again.  


"And do you think it has a chance, Benny?" Ray asked. He couldn't imagine  
ever being apart from Benny again.  


"Yes, Ray," Fraser said, ever so patiently.  


"Me too," Ray grinned, kissing Benny quickly. "So... what's the next  
step?"  


"I want you to live with me, Ray."  


Ray's eyes widened. "Really?"  


"Yeah. I want to be with you, to be able to love you whenever I'm not on  
duty."  


Ray had fixed his clothes, and now they were talking as they descended  
the staircase in the Consulate.  


"I'm not moving into that roach haven you call an apartment, Benny," Ray  
grinned as they walked out to the Riv.  


"That's all right, Ray." They got into the car (letting Dief in first, of  
course) and Fraser pulled some brochures from his hat. "They're building  
some new apartment complexes near here soon. I thought you might want to  
take a look..."  


Ray looked at Fraser and smiled with the love he felt. "Later, Benny.  


Right now there's only one thing I need." He grinned lasciviously.  


Fraser knew exactly what he was going to say, but he asked anyway. "Oh?  
What's that?"  


"You," Ray said simply.  


THE END  



End file.
